Mercy
by Shakespearenarutostyle
Summary: He looked at his wife who stared at him with weary eyes. "This is our family." AU, OOC a bit sad but happy ending, please Read and Review


hello, dear readers

I am here with a new one-shot, I hope you like it

standard disclaimer applies

* * *

A young man and a young woman date, they fall in love, he proposes, she says yes, they marry.

First year is the honeymoon phase where there are flowers and candle-light dinners, unexpected gifts and sweet hugs.

The husband and wife fall into the married life and habituate themselves with what comes with it around the second year.

On the third year, expectation rise and the talk of grandbabies begins. The in-law drop by every few weeks to check on the 'progress'. They drop not-so-subtle hints and buy baby clothes randomly, just in case, they say.

Sometime around the fourth year, a third member is added to the family of two.

That's how things are in the suburbs of Konoha City. Sakura thought that they would be the same. She stopped taking the pill on their third anniversary. They had agreed on having a baby, and she figured that there was no better time to start than the night they would lose themselves to the passionate throes of passion. Oh, how she was wrong!

* * *

Sniffles and quiet sobs echoed off of the tiled walls, the rosette sat on the toilet seat, trying to wipe her tears futilely, the fat wet crystals would not stop trailing down her plump cheeks.

A knock resounded on the door, her head snapped in its direction but she ignored the noise, still crying.

"Sakura?" A soft voice whispered. "Can I come in?"

The girl only sobbed harder, the door slid open, revealing the concerned form of her husband. With her head still bowed, she could only hear the soft padding of his feet as he approached her.

The male knelt beside her and laid a hand on her shaking shoulder, Sakura responded with louder wails. The minute he beckoned her to come closer, she collapsed into his strong embrace gripping the white fabric of his polo shirt. She shivered, the skimpy material of her black lace nightgown doing nothing to protect her from the chilly wind of October.

"Shh." He comforted, his hand rubbed her back soothingly, kissing the top of her head, and his lips caressed the contours of her face.

"Don't cry." He murmured.

She whimpered. "Nothing, Sasuke. there's nothing."

The Uchiha, already aware of her ordeal, said nothing and continued his ministrations.

"I thought that this would be it, I thought that…" She trailed off, knowing he'd catch on.

"It's okay." He hushed.

"NO." she snapped. The rosette pulled away from her husband harshly to glare at him. The movement did nothing to surprise him as he was used to her hostile demeanor when it came to this particular subject.

"I am telling you that I am not pregnant." She exclaimed feeling enraged at his lack of reaction, in her opinion.

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and took a seat on the cold floor." I am aware, Sakura.

The woman slid from the toilet seat to sit beside her lover. Fresh tears cascaded down her cheeks once again. "Two years." She choked. "We've been trying for two years, now." She mumbled, hugging her knees to her chest.

"I know." He responded.

Sakura opened her mouth to retort but slid it shut soon after. She tried again, "Maybe…perhaps, we should get tested?" she suggested.

There was a long pause before she received an answer. "I…I did, get tested, I mean."

Her jade eyes widened at his revelation, she looked at him confused. "W…what do…when?" she sputtered, unable to form a correct sentence.

"Two months ago. I… doubted myself and you wanted a baby so bad that…that I told myself that if was the one that…if I _couldn't _then I'd set you free." He admitted.

"And?" she was almost afraid to receive the answer. She knew the answer from the look in his eyes before he parted his lips.

"I'm not sterile."

Realization dawned on her with a painful tug in her heart."So that means that I am…?"

"It doesn't mean any-"

"Does that mean that I have to set you free, now?"

His head snapped in his direction so fast that he almost gave himself whiplash; she was gone before he had a chance to answer.

* * *

The following morning was…awkward. Sakura cooked breakfast silently, her usual humming missing, and Sasuke took his seat forgoing his daily habit of assisting her.

No good mornings were exchanged, the atmosphere was too charged for that.

A plate was placed in front of him before his wife slid in her seat, nibbling halfheartedly at her food.

Sasuke sipped his black coffee quietly and studied her. He placed his mug and cleared his throat.

"I am sorry." He started slowly; she raised her head just as tentatively to look at him.

"I should have told you about the test, I just didn't want to upset you."

It was a long while before she replied. "I suppose it's better this way, the lesser of two evils." At his lost expression, she explained. "Had you been the sterile one, the chances of us conceiving would be near zero, but since I am the one that is…barren, we have hope." Her medical training came in handy.

"Don't say that." He chastised. "We don't know if you're sterile for sure."

She smiled sinisterly. "Let's not fool ourselves, Sasuke."

* * *

She was right, he was wrong. She was not exactly sterile, just damaged. Her ovaries produce eggs that are not all utile. The doctor suggested In vitro as the best course of action.

She enjoyed the way he stroked her sides, she was lying on her side, back flushed against her husband's chest. She had the first harvest of her eggs; Sasuke had been there with her. They would hear from the doctor to see if the procedure has worked, otherwise, Sakura would have to undergoes another ovarian hyper stimulation and Sasuke would have to present another sperm sample, all this to have a baby.

"Do you think it will work?" she whispered in the dark of the night, the hand that was caressing her body stilled for a moment before resuming its task.

"I am sure it would."

She stayed silent for a moment. "Is it too much to ask? Do we really deserve it? All we wanted is to have a normal child." She said.

"The method of conception does not determine whether the child is normal or not." He almost snapped.

"You know what I mean." the rosette defended.

Yes, he knew that she meant conceiving the normal way, but still, that is no way to speak of an unborn child.

"If it doesn't work…you are free." She stated so low that he almost missed her confession. His entire form went rigid, frozen in the spot.

"I can't tie you to me if I can't-"

"Stop." He hissed. "Just stop."

He took a deep breath. "You know what I want?" I want my wife back." With that, he withdrew from her to bare his back to her.

* * *

No matter how many times she told herself not to hope for much, Sakura could not contain her happiness. Today, the embryo would be reinserted into her uterus. They would be having a baby.

She turned to Sasuke who was gripping the steering wheel so tight, his knuckles turned white. She placed her clammy hand on his thigh urging him to look her way. Somehow, he understood the meaning behind her gesture despite her not saying anything.

He smiled and faced the road.

_I'm here. I'm not going anywhere._

* * *

Sakura knew that the tough journey begins the minute that her uterus hosts the embryo, some women loose the baby before reaching the second semester, and some children are still born. Many incidents could happen; she could lose her, _their, _treasure like that! That's why she crab walked through the pregnancy, she took an early maternity leave from the hospital and avoided any unnecessary effort; Sasuke watched her like a hawk.

That did not stop her from going into labor 4 weeks too soon.

When Sasuke was informed of the news, in the middle of a meeting, his heart dropped, he felt fear take over every inch of his body at the mere thought of the collapse of everything they worked for the past months. He could not even drive; his brother had to pry the keys out of his cold sweaty fingers to transport the fearful husband to the hospital.

Suspension killed him, he was forced outside of the delivering room but he could not wipe the image of a panicked distressed Sakura and medical personal flocking all over her. He feared the worst, his inky eyes stayed glued to the door waiting for the doctor to come relay the news that could destroy him and his wife.

Never in his life had he been so pessimistic.

The door slid open and he almost choked on his saliva in anticipation. Itachi was at his arms immediately, ready to support him if the need arose.

The doctor took off her smock to reveal a smile. Sasuke thought he could not be happier to see the facial expression.

"Congratulations, it's a boy and a girl."

The only thing the new father could do was sink to his knees, the weight that was on his shoulders finally lifted to allow him a moment of rest. He cupped his face in his hands, trapping the treacherous tears that escaped his eyes.

On shaky feet, he stood to see his family. Sakura was there in her sweaty glory looking exhausted but never happier, his attention was shifted to the two bundles beside her, and he almost sobbed right then and there.

They were so small, but healthy, the doctor reassured.

They hoped for one child, just one to alleviate the ache they held in their chests for years and they received two, boy and girl no less. Sasuke did not care if they could not have any more children, because at this moment his world was summed up in a sweaty goddess and two bundles of joy. He knew right then and there that heavens show mercy.

He looked at his wife who stared at him with weary eyes. 'This is our family."

* * *

so? what did you think? let me know

for all those of you who are waiting on Prince Charming, yes there will be a part three, so stay tuned.

Review please!


End file.
